Christmas not so alone
by fictionlove101
Summary: JJ gets some unexpected visitors on a cold and lonley christmas eve
1. Chapter 1

**A/N In my last fanfic i did a type of flash back and i asked if people wanted to read an extended (better) version of it. So here it is.**

**I hope you like it. **

**AJ**

* * *

><p>The moon sat high in the sky and the snow sat freshly laid on the ground. Up in a window of a tall building stood a blonde woman with deep blue eyes. This woman had everything she could ever want…well almost everything. She had a beautiful 3 month old baby boy, a job she loved most of the time and a group of colleagues she saw as family, but there was one thing the woman didn't have that up until 5 months ago she did. A man. She thought he was a good guy, she loved him and she thought he loved her and their unborn baby. Until one day she came home from work and he was gone, his cloths were gone and on their bed was a note saying 'I can't be a father, I'm not ready'. There was no 'I'm sorry' or 'I will come back when I'm ready'. He had just gone and hadn't been heard of since. She didn't understand why he had left. He had taken the news of a baby better than she had. Him up and leaving had caused so much stress she went into early labor. The baby was small but healthy but she hated him for causing it to happen.<p>

The blonde woman stood looking out her window at the freshly laid snow and hugged the framed picture of her baby she had in her arms. She wasn't likely to admit it to anyone but she was scared. She didn't want raise her baby on her own and she didn't want to spend the holidays in her house alone either.  
>Her phone rang pulling her out of her thoughts.<br>"Agent Jareau" The blonde said wiping the tears away that had fallen  
>"Hey JJ its Hotch. The team want to know if there is anything else that has to be filled out before they go home and have you got you're final report for the Florida case? "<br>"Erm…" JJ sniffed trying to pull herself together "Yeah I'll bring it to you now."  
>"JJ" Hearing JJ sniff down the phone Hotch grew concerned "Are you ok?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be there in a few seconds"  
>"Ok. Were all in the Bullpen"<br>"Ok" With that said JJ snapped the phone closed and tucked it into her pocket. She took one last glance out the window, sighed, and grabbed the files that were needed then walked out her office.

The team were sat in the Bullpen waiting for JJ, so she could give them the all clear so they could go home for the Christmas holidays. Morgan and Garcia were going to spend the holiday in Chicago with Morgan's mum and sisters. While Hotch, Rossi, Reid and JJ were going to spend the morning at home and go to Rossi's home for dinner. The team were sat around chatting about what they were going to get up to over the holidays when JJ walked in. Being the last ones in the office the team knew that the only person going to walk through the door would be JJ.  
>They all stopped talking and grew concerned for their friend, her eyes were red and puffy from obviously crying and she had missed wiping a stray tear that was on the bottom of her cheek.<br>She walked over to Hotch who was stood by Reid's desk not making eye contact with anyone.  
>"Here's the report" JJ reached out the file for Hotch to take "and the rest of you are finished, so you can go home."<br>JJ waited a few more seconds for Hotch to take the file from her hand, when he didn't she glanced up at him and could tell he was about to say something she knew she didn't want to hear right now. So JJ put the file on the corner of Reid's desk and went to make a sharp exit out the room.  
>"Have a good Christmas everyone." She said turning around. JJ was stopped when a hand wrapped round her tiny arm.<br>"JJ are you ok?" Morgan asked looking overly worried and the rest of the team took a cautious step towards JJ.  
>"I'm fine" JJ said pulling her arm away.<br>"JJ" Morgan wiped the stray tear from JJ's cheek with his thumb "What's going on princess"  
>"God! I hate working with profilers sometimes." JJ snapped and regretted it straight away. She knew it wasn't their fault for the way she was feeling but she couldn't stop it from coming out.<br>"Jayje you've been acting off since we got back from Florida, what's wrong?" Emily could see the tears filling her eyes.  
>"Nothings wrong! I'm going home. Merry Christmas." Before anyone could stop her JJ practically ran out the room.<br>Garcia went to go after JJ but Morgan stopped her and shook his head.  
>"What was that all about?" Reid asked looking at the spot JJ was just standing in.<br>"I'm not sure." Rossi said joining Reid. Emily turned round to face the worried group of people.  
>"I think I know what's wrong."<p>

* * *

><p>It was 24th December at around 1pm and JJ was sat on her couch with Henry asleep in her arms watching the last credits of her favorite Christmas movie 'Miracle on 34th street'. When the credits stopped JJ looked down at the baby in her arms. He was no longer asleep but was staring up at her with his big blue eyes.<br>"Hello sleepy head. How was your nap?" JJ asked Henry tickling his tummy. He replied with a little giggle and a gurgle. JJ nodded her head like she understood him.  
>"Teddy bears and bunny rabbets? Wow" Henry let out another giggle and grabbed for a few stray strands of JJ's hair. She let out a small 'ouch' when he pulled and released her hair from his tiny little fist.<br>"That's naughty; I thought we agreed you only do that to Auntie Pen?" JJ kissed Henry on his head and when to get up as the timer on the oven beeped.  
>"The cookies are ready!" She lay Henry down in his travel cot "Maybe next year you'll be big enough to decorate them" Henry smiled up at him mum and she walked into the kitchen.<p>

Once JJ pulled the cookies out the oven and sat them on the cooling rack she want back to check on Henry. She peeped over the side of the cot and sighed in relief as the baby was fast asleep again. That meant she could get on with the things she needed to do to get ready for Christmas day.  
>JJ spent the next few hours listening to quite Christmas carols and doing the normal things that needed doing round the house like the laundry and cleaning bottles as well as wrapping the rest of Henrys Christmas presents and baking a cake for Rossi's Christmas dinner. Just as she was about to start wrapping the presents for Jack and the team a screech came from Henrys cot. JJ got up from the floor where she was sat and sprinted over to Henry. She reached over to pick him up and her heart broke at the sight before her. Henry was crying hysterically, was as white as a sheet and had tears running down his cheeks. JJ scooped the small bundle into her arms.<br>"Shhh shhh its ok baby, mummies got you. It was just a dream." JJ gently rocked him as she sat on the couch. Henrys cries stopped after a few more minutes "That wasn't such a good dream was it big guy." Henry just sniffed and put his thumb in his mouth.

When 6 o'clock came JJ put Henry in the bath and got him ready for bed. An hour later JJ had Henry in one arm in his new Christmas baby grow from Garcia and his warm bottle in hr other hand. She walked into the nursery and over to the book shelf. She ran her finger over the spines of the books till she found the one she wanted. JJ pulled it off the shelf and walked over to the rocking chair that was stood next to the window. She made her self comfy, then Henry. JJ pulled Henrys thumb out of his mouth and placed the bottle there before she opened the first page of the book.  
>"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." JJ stopped reading suddenly when the sound of someone knocking at the front door filled the house. JJ looked down at her innocent baby; he looked as confused as she did. "Who the…" There was another loud knock at the door.<p>

JJ walked out the nursery and down the stairs. She reached the bottom step and put Henrys now empty bottle down on the table. JJ looked down at him he had this thumb back in his mouth and his other hand was holding on tight to his little blanket. There was another knock at the door. "OK! Ok I'm coming!".

* * *

><p><strong>OHHH who could be at the door? i wonder?<strong>

**Please let me now what you think. It gets lot better trust me, but i will only get someone to Beta it, if people want to read more and i will keep writing if people want to see more. if i get enough reviews the next chapter should be up in a couple of days. **

**Let me know lovely people.**

**AJ x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N WOW This one is LONG. i would have put it up in parts, but i thought as i had it already written i thought 'why not'**

**AJ**

* * *

><p>JJ reached the door handle and swung it open but instead of yelling at whoever was on the other side JJ's mouth dropped. Who should she see standing on her porch…more than half of her team.<p>

"Erm...Hey" JJ said even more confused now she had answered the door.

"Hey Jayje, can we come in? Its freezing out here" Emily asked as her teeth chattered.

"Oh yeah sure" JJ stood aside to let them all in.

Emily walked in carrying boxes of what looked like food, and then Hotch walked in carrying a slightly sleepy looking jack on his hip with a bag in his other hand. Rossi walked in behind Hotch carrying a massive turkey and last to enter was Reid who was bogged down with brightly wrapped gift boxes.

"Erm...not that I'm not please to see you at..." JJ shuffled a content looking 3 Month old in her arms to check her watch "7:10 guys but...why are you here?"

"Can we have Christmas here please Auntie JJ" Little jack asked before anyone could answer her. JJ raised an eyebrow at Hotch.

"The storm blew out all the power North of Quantico and you're the only one on the team that lives south. I hope you don't mind" Hotch said as he smiled at the now babbling baby in JJ's arms.

"I've brought all the food from my place and everything else we might need for the next few days" Rossi said with a smile.

JJ took a look at all the pleading faces of her colleagues and people she considered family, which they certainly had been since Will had up and left.

A Smile crossed JJ's face as she looked at Jacks puppy dog eyes. 'Maybe this wont be such a lonely Christmas after all' she thought to her self.

"Of course you can all stay" She rolled her eyes and giggled as Emily and Jack high fived "I don't know where you're all going to stay sleep" JJ paused thinking for a second and noticed Spencer shivering.

"Why don't you all go into the living room and get warm in front of the fire and put all the food stuff in the kitchen. I'll just go and put this little one to bed" JJ finished gently tapping Henry on the nose.

They all showed their gratitude and ran off to get warm.

JJ walked into her bedroom, it was where she was going to put Henry for the night as she might need the nursery for some of the other guests. She reached her door when someone grabbed her arm and turned her round.

"Are you sure you don't mind us all staying Jayje?" Emily said as she looked a little worried and stroked Henrys blond hair.

"Do you want to know something?" JJ replied biting her bottom lip.

"Anything" Emily answered looking into JJ's eyes,

"I was dreading spending the morning just me and Henry. There was always family round when I was growing up and that's what I want for him." She finished looking down at the almost sleeping boy in her arms. Emily put a finger under JJ's chin to make her look up her.

"Why didn't you say anything JJ?"

"Because you can't be there for ever. I have to do it alone at some point, don't I?" JJ answered tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh c'mon JJ, we've all had this convocation with you many times since Will left. You will never be alone do you hear me? You're going to be stuck with us for the rest of your life. No matter how much we annoy you, we're not going anywhere, and if you ever need any of us all you have to do is call and we will be there as fast as possible. You and Henry are family JJ and nothing will ever ever change that ok?" Emily finished as a tear slid down hers and JJ's cheek. Emily tipped her hear towards JJ's room "Go and put your beautiful boy to bed while I go and get warm" she winked at JJ, kissed Henry on his head and walked away.

JJ walked into her room and placed Henry in the cot. With in seconds he had fallen asleep, he looked so peaceful and innocent. JJ stood there and watched him sleep for 10 minutes.

JJ sighed and switched on the baby monitor that was already in her room, then she turned on her bed side light, tip toed out and closed the door behind her. JJ grabbed her other part of the baby monitor, strapped it to her jeans and went to find her new house guests.

JJ turned the corner to her living room and stopped in her tracks.

"Merry Christmas eve buttercup" Garcia ran up to JJ and embraced her tightly, when she let go, JJ was embraced again but this time it was a large set of muscular arms that wrapped them self round her.

"Hey baby girl," Morgan let go to look at JJ "I hope you don't mind, our flight was cancelled, this storm's taking over"

"Oh" JJ was still a little shell shocked by the others turning up and now the rest of the team were stood in front of her.

"Can we stay as well kitten the lights are out at our places too" Garcia asked sitting down in front of the fire and putting Jack on to her lap and hugging him. JJ glanced at Emily who smiled back.

"Find somewhere to sleep and I don't have a problem at all" she giggles at Garcia squeaked in delight.

JJ stood in the door for a minute looking round the room. Morgan was sat in one chair next to the roaring fire with Reid sat on the floor beside it. Garcia was still sat on the floor talking to Jack and looking at the brightly lit Christmas tree. Hotch and Rossi were sat on one side of the large sofa talking about Rossi's next book, which was when JJ made eye contact with Emily. She was sat at the other end of the couch patting the free space next to her for JJ to go and sit down. JJ went to join Emily. She sat down and rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Did Henry get off ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, he's sound asleep. I thought I had better put him in my room for the night as I might need the nursery for something else." JJ finished with a chuckle.

Emily laughed "Yeah I think you might."

They all spent the next half an hour talking amounts them self's. JJ watched Jack ask Garcia a question then they both looked at JJ. Garcia whispered something to Jack and he ran up to Hotch.

"DADDY!" Jack jumped on Hotch's lap.

"What's up buddy?" Jack whispered something into Hotch's ear and a smile crossed their faces.

"Why don't you ask Auntie JJ" Hotch said to Jack as he climbed of his fathers lap. JJ looked at the older man with a raised eyebrow as everyone stopped talking and watched Jack walk over to JJ.

"Auntie JJ"

"Yes big guy" JJ pulled the 5 year old onto her lap.

"Please may I have a cookie and a cup of milk for Santa?" He asked with a smile that would melt the hardest of hearts.

"Well…I made some cookies with Henry today…"

"Henry can't make cookies, that's silly, he's a baby." Everyone laughed at the little boy's response.

"Ok well I made cookies while Henry took a nap, but…" Jacks face seemed to fall a little "their not decorated, I don't think Santa would like boring cookies, so how about you decorate a few then we can put them on a plate for him?"

"Really?" Jacks face lit up as JJ nodded "And a glass of milk?"

"Yep and a carrot for Rudolph too. How dose that sound?" JJ asked the little boy and quickly glanced at Hotch to see if it was ok, he nodded in reply.

"Yes please! Can everyone decorate the cookies?" Jack asked JJ giving her a big hug.

"If they want to" JJ answered getting up from the sofa with jack on her hip. Jack looked round at everyone in the room with pleading eyes. Everyone either gave a yes or nodded. 'This kid knows how to work these people' JJ thought to her self.

"Em, can you grab the baby monitor please." JJ said as she walked into the kitchen with everyone else.

"Got it!" she yelled back.

The team spent the next half an hour eating more chocolate and icing than was actually going on the cookies.

"Their all done Auntie JJ" Jack jumped down from the chair he was standing on and ran round to JJ who was just wiping frosting on Morgan's cheek.

"Uncle Morgan" Jack said with a giggle.

"Yes?" Morgan knelt down to Jacks level.

"You have green frosting on your cheek." He laughed harder. Morgan took some of the frosting off his cheek and rubbed it onto Jacks nose.

"And you have some on your nose." Morgan said tickling Jacks tummy.

"EWWWWW! GROOS!" jack squalled wiping it of onto JJ's hand.

"Oh thanks Jack." JJ said as everyone burst out laughing.

"Opps" he shared a sheepish grin with Morgan "Sorry"

"It's ok. If you go into the cupboard behind your dad there should be some carrots" JJ said grabbing a plate of the shelve.

"OK!"

As Jack grabbed a carrot and closed the door Hotch scooped the little boy into his arms.

"Let's go and find you some PJ's while Auntie JJ gets the rest of the stuff ready."

"Ohh but daddy I don't want to go to bed!" Jack said sticking his bottom lip out.

"But Jack" Garcia handed JJ a glass "The quicker you go to bed the quicker Santa will come."

Jack took a second to ponder what Garcia said "OK!"

Hotch gave Garcia a thankyou look as he walked out the kitchen with his son.

"Rossi could grab the milk out the fridge and finish this for me please while I go and get the nursery set up?" JJ asked.

"Yeah Bella"

"Thankyou" JJ said as she walked out the room. She always loved it when Rossi called her Bella; it was like they had a little connection.

"We'll give you a hand JJ" Garcia said as she grabbed onto Emily's hand and walked out the room.

"Morgan, Spence keep an ear out for Henry for me please." JJ yelled from the other room.

"Sure" They both yelled back in unison.

JJ, Emily and Garcia reached the top of the stairs to find them self being followed by Hotch and Jack.

"JJ can we use your bathroom?" Hotch asked whispering. He knew Henry was asleep somewhere up stairs and didn't want to risk waking him.

"Yeah sure, it's just through there." JJ pointed to a door at the end of the corridor.

"Thankyou" Hotch turned into the bathroom with Jack.

The 3 women walked into the nursery together.

"So where's everyone sleeping gumdrop?" Garcia asked picking up the Christmas book that was on the floor.

"Erm…I was going to put Jack and Hotch in here and maybe Rossi, then…I don't know" JJ gave Emily and Garcia a worried glance.

"We'll find somewhere, don't worry about it." Garcia said wrapping her arms round JJ waist.

"Em, could you take the mattress out of the cot. Jack can sleep on that."

"Yep" Emily walked over to the white wood cot and started to take off and fold up all the blankets on it.

"and there is a fold out bed in the spare room for Hotch and I should have another one in the closet in the hall." Both Emily and Garcia looked at JJ confused. JJ could tell what they were thinking by the looks on their faces "Will's sister's and their kids used to come and stay with us a lot."

They could see the sadness fill her face at the reminder of will.

"Don't worry about him buttercup. All you need to concentrate on is that amazing little godson of mine."

JJ gave both Garcia and Emily a thankyou smile and they all set up the three beds.

20 minutes later and a quick check in Henry the 3 women went downstairs to join the men. Jack was climbing on Morgan's back saying "giddy up horsey!" much to Rossi and Hotch's amusement from the other side of the room, Reid was standing in front of the fire place staring at the never ending rows of photo frames. Some of the framed were filled with pictures of Henry, some with pictures of the team and others were filled with pictures of a young JJ and her sister. JJ saw Reid and walked over to him.

"You ok Spence?" Reid jumped not realising that JJ was there.

"Yeah…sorry I was just thinking." He stumbles.

"About?"

"This." Reid points to a picture of the team and then pointed over his shoulder to the family behind him "When I was growing up, it was just me and mum. She was never in the right frame of mind to remember Christmas let alone celebrate it. Then when I started this job, I never thought that the good things truly existed." The both turned round to find Jack pinned to the floor by Hotch and Morgan being tickled mercilessly.

"They do exist Spence; I think times like this prove it. The job we do the things we see, it's horrible, but you have to remember not everyone is like that. We're not like that."

"I know" Reid rubbed him arms uncomfortably. JJ gave him a quick hug then disappeared off into the kitchen, only to appear seconds later with a plate and glass in her hands.

"Jack do you want to put this by the fire place?" JJ asked holding out the plate.

"OH! Yes please." Jack squirmed out from under Hotch and ran at JJ. JJ followed Jack over to the little table and put the plate down.

"Daddy, can I have my letter please?" Jack turned to his father. The others also turned to look at Hotch questionably.

"Erm…" Hotch stood up with his back to the rest of the team and patted his shirt and trousers down "hmmmm I can't…." Jack's eyes widened in fear when Hotch didn't pull out the letter.

"Jack" Rossi whispered and signalled for the 5 year old to go to him. Jack ran to Rossi with tears in his eyes "Look" Rossi pointed to a white bit of paper sticking out the back of Hotch's trousers.

"THERE!" Jack pointed.

"What where?" Hotch turned round to look at jack "Where?"

"It's behind you daddy!" Jack giggled as smiles crossed everyone's faces when they all realized Hotch was playing with his son. Hotch turned round to look behind him.

"I can't see anything." Jack ran up to Hotch and pulled the white piece of paper out of Hotch's trousers.

"Its here" Jack giggles more waving the paper in the air.

"What! how did it get there? Did you put there?" Hotch asked scooping up his son.

"No silly, it was you!"

"ME! Really? Are you sure?"

"YES!" jack giggled as Hotch tickled him a little. The father and son walked over to the table and rested the bit of paper up against the glass. The front of the note read 'Dear Santa."

"Right, it's time for you to go to bed" Hotch said placing Jack on the floor.

"Do I have too?" Jack caught Garcia's eye and she nodded her head and winked at him "I mean…OK!"

Hotch leant down and whispered something into Jacks ear. As quick as a flash Jack was running full pelt for JJ and she caught him just in time.

"Thankyou for letting us stay Auntie JJ" Jack said as he wrapped his small arms round JJ's neck.

"You are very welcome Jack." JJ said hugging him back. Hotch walked up to then and lifted Jack out of JJ's arms and back into his.

"What room are we in JJ?" Hotch asked sitting Jack in his hip.

"You, Jack and Rossi are in the nursery first door top of the stairs. All the beds in there are set out."

"Thankyou" Hotch smiled at JJ "Say goodnight to everyone Jack"

"Goodnight everyone" Jack with a wave of his small hand and a big yawn.

"Night Jack" Everyone said as Hotch and Jack disappeared up the stairs.

10 minutes later Hotch walked back in and sat on the free spot on the couch.

"Hotch." Emily had a question look in her eye.

"Yes?" Hotch asked cautiously.

"What's with letter?" Emily asked what everyone else was thinking.

"It was a tradition Haley got into with Jack" a sad smile crossed his face "It's say thankyou for the presents he's going to get, that he hopes Santa is having a good Christmas and that he promises to be a good boy till next Christmas."

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Garcia said squeaking a little.

"Yeah. It's the first year he has written it by himself." They could all see the hurt fill Hotch's eyes but as soon as it appeared it seemed to go "Right I'm going to get the presents in from the car" Hotch said changing the subject and standing up.

"I need to get ours too." Garcia said also standing up.

"I'll get them baby girl, stay inside. Although"  
>Morgan turned to Reid and Rossi "We might need a hand" He finished with a massive grin as the last two men stood up with a huff. The men walked out the door.<p>

"Emily, Pen could get mine out for me please, their under the stairs." JJ asked as she headed for the kitchen.

"Ok" they said together.

A few minutes later JJ was joined at the sink by a very cold looking Morgan.

"What you doing princess?" He asked shivering.

"Just making a stack of bottles for Henry's night feeds and for tomorrow. Are you ok?" She asked filling up another bottle with boiled water.

"I'm fine; I wanted to check on you though." He asked rubbing his cold hands on her warm arms.

"Why? I'm…oh" That was when JJ understood why he wanted to check on her "Yeah, I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day Derek."

"It's ok baby girl. You had been acting really distant for a few days and we were all getting a little worried."

"I no and I'm sorry I didn't want to worry you all, I just…I wasn't looking forward to this" JJ put the last bottle down and looked up at Morgan "When I found out I was pregnant and Will talked me round, saying that a baby was a good thing. I really started looking forward to our first Christmas together as a family. Then it hit me a few weeks ago. Henry is never going to have that kind of family Christmas." Morgan wrapped his strong arms round the small woman in front of him.

"Your right, he wont have a Christmas like that. But what he will have is a Christmas like this and many more of them. He might not have his father round Jayje but he has all the male influences round he will ever need. He 3 men that will teach him everything he will ever need to know and then he has me, his fun and down right amazing Uncle Morgan, Who will teach him how to pull all the girls and party hard."

"Oh god help me!" JJ mumbled just loud enough for Morgan to hear.

"OI you, I heard that" They laughed together for a few seconds. Morgan pulled away from JJ "I'm serious though JJ. He doesn't need that man when he has all of us round him and neither do you."

"Thankyou Derek" JJ went up on tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Guys get in here!" They Heard Reid call from the living room.

"C'mon" Morgan grabbed JJ's hand and dragged her into the room with the others.

"OH MY GOD!" JJ almost yelled "Is my Christmas tree still under there?"

There were stacks of brightly wrapped boxed piled high up round the Christmas tree.

"We're going to be opening them till new year!" JJ just stood there shocked.

"Mine and Morgan's are in there too. We stopped of and picked them up on the way over." Garcia walked over and closed JJ's open mouth.

"Look what I've got!" Rossi said to the group as he reached down the side of the couch. He pilled out 2 bottled of wine, a bottle of whisky and a crate of beer.

"Super agent Italian stud, I think I love you!" Garcia said running into the kitchen and back again with her hands fill of glassed.

"Oi, I thought you loved me?" Morgan grunted sitting himself down on the couch.

"Don't worry my stack of chocolate thunder; there will always be a place in my heart for you awesomeness. Now Rossi, pour!"

Rossi poured the drinks and Garcia handed them out before joining Emily and JJ on the other end of the couch. They all sat round drinking and laughing.

By the time the clock struck midnight most of the crate of beer had gone, both bottles of wine had vanished and half of the bottle of whisky had been drunk and the team were all starting to feel extremely tired.

"Where are the rest of us sleeping tonight Jayje?" Garcia said lifting her head from Emily's lap to look at JJ.

"Rossi and Hotch arrrrrrr…." JJ yorned "Sorry. Rossi and Hotch are in the Nursery with jack. Em and Pan are in the spare room" She turned to look at her two best friends "Your going to have to share the bed, I'm all out of camp beds sorry." Garcia rested her head back on Emily's lap.

"Its ok, I don't mind." Emily chuckled a little.

"And Spence and Morgan are on the couch."

"WHAT!" Morgan started to protest "Oh C'mon baby girl don't do this to me, he talks statists in his sleep!"

"No I don't" Reid started to defend himself but stopped when he saw everyone else nodding along with Morgan.

"Sorry kid but you do."

"It's either the couch or out in the car Morgan." JJ said with a smirk.

"Fine." Morgan crossed his arms over his chest and sank back into the chair.

They all started talking quietly amounts them self's for a little while, that was until they were interrupted by screaming. They all looked at the baby monitor worried and then to JJ.

"Damit!" JJ said lifting Garcia's legs of her lap and quickly standing up.

"Is he ok JJ?" Hotch asked also standing up.

"I don't know, this is the second night terror he's had today." She said running out the room and up the stairs.

The team all looked at each other worried and Garcia was about to say something but stopped when they heard JJ talking over the baby monitor.

"Shhhhh its ok baby boy, mummies here." She reached over the cot and picked up the scared looking baby "I've got you peanut, you're safe now." JJ repeated the last few words over again and gently rocked Henry from side to side till his crying stopped.

"Shall we go and find the others?" JJ held his tiny hand in hers as Henry started to fuss.

They made their way down into the living room and joined the others back on the sofa. JJ sat her self between Emily and Garcia. Henry was sucking his thumb a sure fire sign that he wanted feeding but JJ wanted to keep to his schedule as much as possible and he wasn't due for a bottle for half an hour. So they all went back to their convocation they were having a few minutes before.

After about 5 minutes Henry started to fuss in JJ arms but settled down when Garcia started to stroke his fine blonde hair and Emily started to rub his little toes. That seemed to work for another 10 minutes but after that nothing seemed to calm the infant.

"Who wants' him while I make his bottle?"

"ME!" Emily and Garcia said together sitting up and reaching out for Henry. When they saw that the other one wanted to hold the baby they started arguing like children.

"You held him last time" Garcia said pointing to Emily.

"Well you had him for 3 whole days when we were in Florida!" Emily answered back.

Everyone sat and watched them argue for a few seconds and It looked like neither of them were backing down. Neither Emily or Garcia saw JJ walk over to Reid and hand him the baby.

"Erm…JJ what?" Reid stuttered when she Put Henry in his arms.

"He's not going to bite Spence, you've held him before." JJ stayed there for minute just to make sure both Henry and Reid were ok together. Henry seemed to settle a little and Reid stopped looking so uncomfortable there was even a slight hint of a smile on his face. JJ stood up and was about to head to the kitchen but before she walked away she bent down to Reid's ear and whispered "The good things are worth the wait Spence." JJ kissed his cheek and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a warm bottle. Reid went to hand Henry back to J but she stopped him.

"No, here" She handed him the bottle "You feed him."

"JJ I don't think…I've never given a baby a bottle before, I think you should do it." He stuttered again.

"Reid" Rossi piped up "You can read one of my books in less than 10 minutes but you can't feed an innocent little baby?"

Reid looked at Hotch for a little help.

"Sorry, Dave's got a point" was the only reply he got of Hotch.

He looked at JJ with panic in his eyes.

"Here I'll help you." JJ said sitting down on the couch next to him. She grabbed the pillow Garcia was holding and tucked it under Reid's elbow to prop Henrys head up a little.

"Ok, take the bottle." Reid followed JJ instructions down to the T.

He placed it at Henrys mouth but the little boy wouldn't take his thumb out.

"Henry will you be a good boy for mummy please."

Henry opened his mouth and started gulping away. Reid looked up at JJ with a little pride in his eyes.

"See. It's not that hard." JJ smiled from ear to ear at the interaction of her son and the youngest member of the team.

By the time Henry had finished, he had fallen asleep in Reid's arms and Reid himself looked like he was nodding off as well as Emily, Garcia, and Rossi. JJ scooped Henry up.

"I'll be back in a second I'm just going to put him to bed." She whispered to Hotch and Morgan who were now sat together talking about something.

JJ returned a few minutes later to find that both Emily and Garcia were on their feet.

"There you are Jayje. Me and my little elf over here" Garcia looped her arm with Emily's "are going to head off to bed."

"Ok." JJ kissed both Emily and Garcia on the cheek before they walked out calling back "Merry Christmas everyone!"

"I think we should all head to bed JJ." Morgan said now getting up from the chair he was in.

"Its almost 1am and I have a feeling I will have jack jumping on me in a few hours." Hotch said watching JJ giggle and nodded with him.

"Ok. I think you should take sleeping beauty over there with you." JJ pointed to Rossi who head his head back and mouth open. Hotch growled and walked over to his old mentor.

"C'mon Dave wake up" Dave just grunted at him "Fine stay here then and do your back in old man." With the last comment Rossi opened and threw a glare at Hotch. Ho got up and walked over to JJ hugging her and whispering in her ear "Goodnight Bella" and kissing her on the cheek. Hotch was closely behind him as he walked out the door.

"Night JJ." Hotch said before he was completely out the room.

JJ quickly followed him out and returned a minute later with blankets and pillows. She put the on the chare and turned round only to be pulled into Morgan's strong arms for the third time that night.

"What was that for?" JJ asked as they pulled apart.

"For being you." Morgan said kissing her forehead.

"Thankyou Derek." She kissed him on the cheek and went to walk up stairs.

"Anytime Jayje, I mean it."

She turned round to face him with a smile across her face "Goodnight Derek and Merry Christmas." JJ left with out another glance or another word.

JJ tip toed into her room and a quietly as she could she got changed and ready for bed. Once she was comfortable tucked under the sheets She pulled out her laptop from the bed side draw and powered it up, she was going to check her Email like she always did before she went to bed. It took a few minutes for it fully load and when it did JJ want straight to her Emily. There was nothing on there that couldn't wait till she got back to work. Then JJ stayed there thinking for a few minutes and she started wondering how far this power cut had spread. JJ opened the local news website and started to read through it.

After another few minutes JJ became really confused. The website didn't mention anything about power cuts. So she tried another one and it said the same thing.

That was when JJ's mind started to work overtime. She clicked onto the airport website and looked up all the cancelled flights but it said there weren't any that night.

That was when JJ understood what was going on. They had all cancelled their plans to Spend Christmas with her. A Tear slid down JJ's cheek. She had let quite a few tears fall over the past few weeks, but this one was different. This one was a tear of happiness and most of all relief. She finally knew that they were all there to stay. They weren't going to abandon her like Will did. All of them, Hotch, Jack, Rossi, Morgan, Garcia, Reid and Emily were in this with JJ for good.

They weren't going to let her struggle through this alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I didnt get as much of a responce to this as i had hoped but I can't stand it when people give up on stories for no good reason. I had planned on finshing it there (because i dont think its left hanging). If you give me a little time i might write some of Christmas day where the team find out that JJ knows what they did for her.<strong>

**Please let me know what you think, otherwise i might just leave it finshed there.**

**AJ x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N it seems that there are a lot of people that wanted to see a bit of christmas so i had a bit of free time on my hands today.**

**if you find any spelling mistakes im sorry**

**AJ**

* * *

><p>JJ growled as she woke up the next morning. She knew something had woken her but couldn't tell what it was. She looked at the clock which said it was 6:36 and than then she heard something coming from out side her bedroom door. JJ sat up in bed confused. 'What the hell is that' she thought, that was when she remembered what day it was and what had happened the night before. Her home was filled to bursting point with people she loved and cared for.<p>

JJ could hear the noise that had woken her up again, it was whispers coming from outside her bedroom door and she listened harder.

"Do you think Auntie JJ is awake yet?" She heard a little voice ask.

"Shhhh I don't know, lets listen and see if we can hear anything" That one was a woman's voice.

"You two can come in if you want." JJ whispered with a smile crossed her face as the door creaked open. Standing there was Jack in a very cute set of superman Pyjamas and next to him stood Penelope in a bright green and red dressing gown.

"MORNmahmahg" Jack started to shout but was quietened down by Garcia's hand being placed over his mouth. She was well aware that Henry was still asleep on the other side of JJ's bed.

"Jack you can come in but you have to whisper for me ok? Henrys still asleep." JJ whispered pointing to the sleeping baby. Jack nodded and Garcia moved his hand.

"Sorry Auntie JJ" Jack whispered looking a little sad thinking he was in trouble.

"Its ok buddy, don't worry about." Jacks face seemed to light up when he saw that neither women were mad at him.

"Come and sit on the bed you two." JJ patted the spot in front of her. Jack and Garcia sat them self's in the bed after giving JJ a hug and wishing her a Merry Christmas. Jack was sat in front of JJ and Garcia was perched on the other side of the bed.

"So jack have you opened your stocking from Santa?" JJ asked the exited little boy.

"No," he shook his head "Daddy and Uncle Rossi were snoring and I didn't want to wake them up." Both Garcia and JJ giggled at the thought of both grown men snoring their heads off.

"Well quietly go and get it, and you can open it in here." JJ said resting her head on Garcia's shoulder. As quietly as a 5 year old could jack jumped of the bed and ran to the nursery.

"Are you ok buttercup?" Garcia whispered to JJ.

JJ was about to answer when Henry started to cry. "Right on cue" JJ laughed. She reached over and picked up the baby. As soon as he was in JJ's arms his crying stopped and it turned into normal baby gargles.

"Good Morning baby boy and Merry Christmas." JJ kissed Henry on his forehead.

"Yeah Merry first Christmas baby buttercup." Garcia said as she rummaged in her pocket for something "I have something for you." She pulled out a little blue package with snowflakes on it "If it's ok with you JJ?"

When JJ nodded Garcia handed the little box to the baby.

"You know Pen, he can't open it" JJ giggled at her best friend.

"Yes he can he's a super baby." Garcia glared at JJ then laughed. "Ok" Garcia opened the box and pulled out a silver rattle. She shook it once and when Henry held out his hand she gave it to him.

"Pen that's beautiful, Thankyou." JJ kissed Garcia on the cheek "You really need to stop spoiling him."

"Never!" Garcia point blank refused "It's got his name and date of birth on it."

Jack ran back in the room dragging a bright red sock behind him. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Henry was up.

"Opps." Jack said.

"What's wrong Jack?" Garcia asked.

"Did I wake Henry?" Jack looked worried.

"No you didn't. He normally wakes up about this time." JJ said. Henry shook his new rattle and giggled "C'mon lets see what Santa brought you."

Jack jumped up on the bed and started pulling out little knickknacks. Garcia, Jack and JJ spent the next half an hour talking and playing with Jacks little toys.

They stopped when there was a nock at the door.

"Come in." JJ said. The door creaked open and Hotch popped his head round the corner.

"I was just looking for a little boy named Jack, I was wondering if you have seen him?"

"DADDY!" Jack yelled from his spot on the bed "IM HERE SILLY!"

Hotch walked in and closed the door behind him.

"There you are. I didn't see you around all those presents. Are they all from Santa?" Hotch sat himself on the bed and pulled jack onto his lap.

"Yeah look what he got me." Jack started waving different things in front of Hotch's face. It continued till the last thing in the old pile was held up "And a packed of chocolate buttons."

"WOW! That's a lot of things Jack. Put it all back in your stocking and then we can go and wake everyone else up." Hotch sat Jack back on the bed and turned his attention to JJ and Garcia who had been watching the father and son interact.

"Merry Christmas Ladies." He said with a very rare Hotch Smile.

"Merry Christmas" The ladies said together.

"Sorry about him, I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Its ok boss man" Garcia started to explain how she found jack awake "I had been up for abut half an hour. I couldn't sleep I was too exited. I was about to wake Emily up then I heard the pitter patter of little feet on the landing. I found Jack at the top of the stairs. I think he was debating on where to go. Then we heard JJ saying we could come in and that's it." Hotch and JJ laughed as Garcia took a much needed breath.

"What time was he awake?"

"They came in here around 6:30." JJ said shifting Henry to a different position as her arm had gone dead.

"I'm done daddy." Jack said jumping of the bed.

"Ok let's go and wake up Uncle Rossi, Garcia can you wake up Emily?" Hotch asked and Garcia nodded.

Hotch, Jack and Garcia walked out the room leaving JJ and Henry in the bed alone.

"I think were going to be ok big guy." JJ said looking down at Henry.

She climbed out of bed to get ready to go down stairs.

15 minutes later JJ and Henry were joined at the top of the stairs by Garcia, Jack and Hotch. Then a very sleep looking Rossi and Emily were close behind them.

"Merry Christmas Guys." Emily said hugging JJ and yawning.

Rossi just growled and it was interrupted by every one as him also whishing him seasons greetings.

"Can we go down stairs now daddy?" Jack said pulling on Hotch's arm.

"Ok but Uncle Morgan and Reid have to be awake before you can open any presents." Hotch scooped Jack into his arms.

"Ok, ok, let's go." Jack said fidgeting in his arms.

The 7 people reached the door of the front room and froze.

"WOW!" Jack said looking at the Christmas tree but the others stood there looking at the picture in front of them. Reid was lying on the floor in front of the fire and Morgan was on the couch with a pillow over his head. Everyone laughed.

"DADDY! Put me down. I need to wake them up, I have to open my presents NOW!" Jack wiggled free of Hotch and ran over to the couch and jumped on Morgan.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS. IT'S TIME…." Jack stopped yelling and started giggling as Morgan sat up and started tickling the little boy. Jacks yelling also woke Reid up who was now sitting on a chair holding his head in his hands.

"I think I'll go and make some coffee" JJ laughed, handed Henry to Emily and walked off to the kitchen.

30 minutes later Henry had his bottle, Jack had drunk his orange juice and the adults had all had their caffeine fix.

"Ok who's first?" Morgan asked as he took his seat in front of the presents. He was going to play Santa and hand them all out.

"ME! Can I have one please?" Jack said with his hand in the air.

"You want one?" Morgan asked the little boy and he nodded "Have you been good?"

"Yes I have, honest, ask daddy." Jack pointed to Hotch.

"Well I don't know." Hotch rubbed his chin.

"WHAT! I have been good daddy. I've tided my bedroom and everything." Jack was almost pleading.

"Ok you've been good."

"YESSSS!" Jack screeched and held his arms out for presents.

The rest of the morning passed quickly and by lunch time everyone was changed out of their PJ's. Jack, Reid and Morgan were playing with the set of cars Jack had received from Rossi. Emily and Garcia were sat on the couch playing with Henry. Hotch and Rossi were in the kitchen making a start on the Christmas dinner and JJ was standing in the door way of the two watching the team bond with each other drinking a glass of eggnog.

Deep down she felt a little bad that they thought they had to cancel their Christmas plans because she was feeling lonely, but now looking at them all she was glad they did because it meant that both she and Henry had some normality and that she was having one of the best Christmases she had had in years.

JJ's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her house phone. She reached over to the counter top and answered it not looking at the number on the screen.

"Hello." She said with a laugh as Henry threw one of his new toys at Garcia.

"Hey Jay." JJ dropped her glass, it smashed when it hit the floor. Everyone looked at JJ with worry. She had gone a ghostly white and her now free hand was shaking a little.

"Jay baby are you there." Will's deep southern accent filled her head.

Hotch walked over to JJ and put his hand on her elbow.

"JJ are you ok." By this point all the adults had stood up from their spots and were walking over to JJ. She ignored Hotch's question and answered the man down the phone.

"Yes Will, I'm here, what do you want?" her voice shook a little. The team looked at each other, some faces were filled with worry but others were filled with anger.

"I'm sorry Jay, I just miss you and I love you so much." Will said.

"Put it on speaker Jayje" Morgan whispered in her ear. She pressed the button and everyone could hear what he was saying.

"I never stopped loving you baby and I miss you so much."

"No Will. You can't do this, its not fare." Tears were welling in JJ's eyes.

"Please forgive me baby, I can't handle being a dad, I'm not ready." The team of profilers heard what he was saying and they couldn't understand why he called if he still didn't want the baby.

"No! I won't forgive you. You haven't even asked how the baby is. Do you have any idea the damage you caused Will? I went into early labour because of the stress you caused. And now you're calling me saying you still don't want the baby but you still love me. What do you want?" Tears were finally falling down JJ's face and her hand was tightly wrapped in Emily's.

"I want you back baby. Leave the kid with one of your so called friends and come and see me." Will was starting to sound angry.

The hurt JJ was feeling turned to anger with Will's last sentence.

"How dare you!" JJ was furious and now so was everyone else listening into the convocation "I would never leave my baby for a scum back like you! And these 'so called' friends have been here for me more in the last 4 months than you have been in the last two years. You are a disgusting, vial, abusive, drunk and you deciding to walk out on me was the best thing you have ever done."

"You Bitch! You are nothing without me. You couldn't even keep that thing inside you without me there to hold your hand. You'll come running back to me Jennifer, just you wait!"

JJ looked at the phone stunned into silence. Morgan grabbed the phone "Look here you son of a bitch! If you ever come within 100 yards of JJ I will make you wish you had never been born." If Will was there he would have been flat on his back by now.

"OH how did I know you lot would be there to protect poor pathetic JJ" Will spat down the phone.

Rossi grabbed the phone off Morgan, turned off the loud speaker and walked out into the back garden to have a few words with Will.

"JJ are you ok?" Hotch asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Henry started to cry from his travel cot where he had been placed. They all looked over to find Jack standing next to it looking at the group of adults with a scared look on his face.

"Was that a bad man daddy?" Jack asked over Henrys cries.

Hotch walked over to his son and knelt down in front of him "Yeah buddy, Can you go and play with you Lego in the dining room please, I will be in there in a minute"

Jack nodded and walked off. Emily giddied JJ to the couch as Hotch picked Henry up and handed him to JJ, he immediately stopped crying. They sat in silence till Rossi came back and sat down with the group.

"Well?" Emily asked her arm resting round JJ.

"He shouldn't be bothering you again JJ." Rossi stated.

"Thankyou." She whispered. The shock of the situation seemed to leave JJ and she became more aware of everyone looking at her.

"JJ can I ask you a question?" Morgan asked from the chair by the fire. JJ looked at him and nodded "Did Will ever hit you?"

"No" She looked at everyone and the looks seemed to say they didn't believe her "No really he never hit me, it was more verbal abuse. He would drink a lot then start yelling at me."

"Well he's gone now, you don't have to worry about him buttercup. You have us to look after you." Garcia said from JJ's other side.

She looked at Garcia and smiled.

"I know." JJ whispered. She thought now was a good time to bust them.

"Know what JJ?" Hotch asked from the smaller couch.

"What you guys did for me." JJ looked up and at each and every one of them.

"We have no idea what you're talking about baby girl." Morgan added.

"I looked online last night, I wanted to see how far the black out had spread. When I couldn't find any reports I checked the flight plan and your flight wasn't cancelled." JJ looked at Morgan.

"Busted." Morgan sighed.

"Don't be mad at us Jayje, we all saw how much you were struggling and we didn't want you to be on your own." Garcia hugged JJ.

"I'm not mad at you, well maybe a tiny little bit but not really. I just, I didn't want you to cancel your plans for me because I couldn't deal with being alone."

"JJ we did it once and we would all do it again." Rossi said and seemed to now clam down.

"Thankyou, all of you, it means a lot." JJ wiped the happy tear from her eye.

"Don't mention it baby girl." Morgan got up and hugged JJ.

"DADDY!" Jack yelled from the other room.

"What's wrong?" Hotch yelled back.

"Can I come back yet?" a little voice yelled back.

"Yeah c'mon." seconds later Jack came running back in. He picked up one of his new toys.

"Can we all play this?" Jack held up a board game he had received from Spencer.

"Uncle Rossi and I have to go and finish dinner but I'm sure everyone else will play with you" Hotch and Rossi got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, while everyone else sat round the coffee table and set up the game

A few hours later everyone was stuffed from the dinner and sitting round talking. Hotch tapped the side of his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I have one last gift to give out" Hotch stood up and reached into his jacked "Well when I say I, I actually mean we." Out of his jacket Hotch pulled an envelope. JJ was the only one round the table that didn't seem to know what was going on. Hotch walked round the table, He took Henry out of JJ's arm's and gave her the envelope.

"That's for both you and Henry." Reid said from across the table.

JJ looked at all of them for a second then opened the envelope. She pulled out the content and read threw it.

"Oh My God guys, I can't take this!" a very shocked JJ put the paper down on the table.

"Jayje, we set up that trust fund for Henry and to take a bit of weight of your shoulders." Garcia handed the papers back to JJ.

"With the amount of money in there and the interest, by the time Henry Starts College there should be enough to pay for everything he will need." Rossi added.

"This is a lot of money; I can't take this from you." JJ tried to decline.

"JJ" Emily got from her seat and knelt down next to JJ's chair "We want to do this. We all had the option not to but we all did. We all wanted to help you out." Emily wiped away the tears that had fallen from JJ's face "Please let us help you Jayje."

JJ pulled Emily into a hug then went round the table hugging everyone else and saying massive thankyou's.

"You're all amazing, do you know that?" She said taking Henry back.

"Yeah we've been told that." Garcia giggled.

"Look daddy" Jack pointed to the window. "It's snowing!"

Everyone got up and went to the window.

The moon was high in the sky and the snow was settling on the ground. In the window of a large house in a quite street stood a family, A family that know one could break. No matter how hard the monsters under the bed tried to hurt them, their always there for each other and none of them would ever be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So thre it is The End. i had fun writing but i might stick to what i seem to be good at and that is the T/M rated stuff. But if i have a really good idea for something lighter i might give it another go. I hope you liked how it ended and a BIG Thankyou for reading and please Review, let me know if it finshed how you wanted. **

**Love AJ x**


End file.
